Turnabout Maze
by Doublepenz
Summary: WHen Phoenix adoptes another daughter, thing start going south for Apollo. Will he learn to accetpt the truth abouth this maze he is stuck in? PxM, AxOC, TxW, ExK PxB.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaru: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!**

**Anyi: Calm down! We must introduce this fic!**

**Yaru: Fine…**

**Anyi: We own nothing! But, our screwed up heads!**

**Yaru: HEY!**

It was blistering cold and the cold felt like sixty THOUSAND bees were stinging Dizzeria's face. She didn't really realize the magnitude if this whole ordeal, until Mr. Wright called her and told her the most horrible news. "Your parents have been murdered. Along with your uncle and your aunt. I'm sorry." Those words were playing on loop in her head. It made her want to destroy somebody. And that is how she ended up walking to an airport in the freezing cold. In her mother's will, she was left in custody to Mr. Edgeworth. But, considering HE was also dead, she was left for Mr. Wright. She had heard her mother referring to him as a, "foolish fool who does foolishly things out of foolish foolishness" or something of that nature. So she was boarding a flight from Germany, to California. Mr. Wright had said this place has an opening for a detective position at the local penicit, so she could get a job. She has been a detective since the age of thirteen. And, was pretty freaking good at being one. Also, she was born with a strange addiction to instant noodles. Now she was boarding the plane. Her moss-green trench coat that she had inherited from her father, was swooshing behind her. It was rather large. Too large, but it was the only thing from her parents that she could keep with her at all times. Besides her mother's old whip. But she couldn't carry that in an air port. (**TIME SKIP)**

Dizzeria's head was very disoriented when she stepped into California. Mostly because somebody had her in a python embrace. Then she saw the lovely blue silk top hat, and realized, it was one of her best friends, Trucy Wright. "Trucy I-I cant breath!" she gasped. Trucy immediacy let go and has hoping from foot to foot. "Sorry! I'm just so exited you're here! And your now like, my sister! Yay!" Dizzeria grinned. "Yep! And I'm going to help out some prosecutor out as a detective." Dizzeria grinned, she was proud of it. Trucy's face fell. "P-Prosecutors? NO!" Dizzeria looked all shocked, like her uncle Edgeworth did when he presented the wrong piece of evidence. "Why not?" "Because Polly is a Defense Attorney!" "Polly?" Just then a person appeared behind Trucy panting like really hard. His hair gave the image of horns. "TRUCY! You ran off and scared me half to death! Did you find this important person Mr. Wright wanted us to get?" Trucy giggled, "Polly, meet Dizzeria, she is a detective, and my new sister. She just flew in from Germany!" Apollo looked up at the girl beside Trucy. Her hair was short and the color of mint chocolate chip ice cream. It also had some streaks of brown in it. "so," she said, "you must be mister Polly?" "W-what! NO! Trucy!" Dizzeria laughed. "My name is Apollo Justice, attorney at law." " Dizzeria Gumshoe," she extended her hand, "Detective at law."

**Yaru: Yep! Were just going to leave you there like an unwanted child ****J**

**Anyi: NO! Just a cliffhanger. **

**Yaru: Awwwww….. L**

**Anyi: lets explain some plot holes.**

**Yaru: but I LIKE holes!**

**Anyi: But they don't.**

**Yaru: Fine**

**Anyi: Edgeworth is her uncle, Kay is her aunt, Franzizka is her mom, Gumshoe is her dad, and she will be working under prosecutor Gavin soon. There will be parings!**

**Yaru: And murder! **

**Anyi: Did you just say that with a grin?**

**Yaru: No… yes…**

**Anyi: Why am I your best friend again?**

**Yaru: Cuz you love me? (In a friendly way) **

**Anyi: Sighhhhh**

**Yaru: Come on Anyi! Admit it!**

**Anyi: no.**

**Yaru: OBJECTION! Yes you do!**

**Anyi: This is going to be a long fic… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaru: Hiya!**

**Anyi: Hello.**

**Yaru: Aww, Anyi what got ya down?**

**Anyi: Nothing**

**Yaru: TELL ME OR I'LL BEAT THE CABBAGE OUT OF YOU!**

**Anyi: I was just being sad because we don't own Ace Attorney**

**Yaru: Or any of the characters, because they belong to Capcom?**

**Anyi: Yeah, all we have are our OC's and screwed-up heads.**

**Yaru: HEY!**

**Anyi: On with the show!**

"D-detective?" Apollo stammered "As in assisting a prosecutor detective?" Dizzeria nodded. "So, you're a defense attorney?" it was now Apollo's turn to nod. "Lets just hope you work under Winston Payne or somebody else, other than Mr. Gavin.." he murmured to himself. "Huh?" "NOTHING!" Dizzeria covered her ears. "No need to shout Mr. Justice!" Apollo sweat dropped. "S-Sorry…" "SORRY DOESN'T FIX MY EARS!" some random girl with a bright red afro called. "A-Anyway, lets get going. Mr. Wright is waiting for us." When they got to the airport parking, there was a man in a blue beanie, grey hoodie and sandals waiting by a bus stop. "Daddy!" Trucy called and ran up to him. "M- Mr. Wright?" Dizzeria stammered. She last saw him wearing a tidy blue suit and a red tie. Phoenix looked up and smiled. "Ah, Dizzy, you made it!" Dizzeria blushed, as she always did at the pet-name her, 'Uncle' had given her. "H-Hello Mr. Wright." Phoenix laughed and said, "Ah, now you gust call my Phoenix or dad, I only need to be called 'Mr. Wright' by Polly-boy over there." "Mr. Justice?" Phoenix chuckled, "No, not 'Mr. Justice', Apollo, or Polly." Apollo face palmed and Trucy, Dizzeria and Phoenix burst out laughing. "Umm, Mr. Wr- I mean, Phoenix, why do you look like a hobo?" Phoenix's smile slightly dimmed. "Well I got disbarred." Dizzeria did a double-take. "D-disbarred? What if Maya found out!" Phoenix looked like he just got sprayed with water. "M-MAYA? How do you know about Maya?" Dizzeria stated, "She visited my dad and mom occasionally, Pearls would stay over summer sometimes. Always called my dad Mr. scruffy detective. Always talked about you." Phoenix murmured, "She took a long plane ride to Germany, but she couldn't travel two hours by train to see me? What the heck?" He snapped out of his trance. "Ah, well, best be getting you down to the prosecutors office." "Okiedoke!" **(Time Skip)**

" Ah, Herr Wright, what brings you to my office?" Mr. Klavier Gavin asked the hobo-looking man. "I'm just bringing your new detective to you Gavin." Klavier nodded. "Send them in." Phoenix exited the room, and Dizzeria entered. "GWAHH!" Klavier fell out of his chair. He got back in his chair and regained his "Composure". "now then you are…?" "Detective Gumshoe. At your service Mr…?" "GWAH! Detective G-Gumshoe? Like as in Dick Gumshoe?" Dizzeria turned sad. "N-No, that was my father. He was murdered."

**Yaru: Haha! We cut you off again!**

**Anyi: You are a jerk.**

**Yaru: HOLE FILLING TIME ****J**

**Anyi: Yup.**

**Yaru: Parings, Nick x Maya, OC x Polly, Trucy x Wocky, Pearl x Bat. **

**Anyi: Whoa, Bat? Isn't he in a coma?**

**Yaru: Betcha' didn't see THAT coming!**

**Anyi: So he woke up?**

**Yaru: Yep de doodles.**

**Anyi: *Faceplam* **

**Yaru: HEY!**

**Anyi: What about Regina? **

**Yaru: She is the victim in the next case!**

**Anyi:…. O.o why did you say that bouncing like Regina does when she is happy?**

**Yaru": No reason… J **

**Any: HELP ME!**

**Yaru: HEYYY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaru: Were back!**

**Anyi: Yes we are!**

**Yaru: Murder time!**

**Anyi: Sighh, yes Yaru, murder time**

**Yaru YAY!**

_**Place:? Time:? Day?**_

"'_**But I-" "Listen! Nobody ruins my art and gets away with it…" "I'm Sorry! It was Regent, my tiger!" "SHUT UP!" *BANG! Screen fades in to rival a picture of a gun. Screen pans up to Vera Misham's face, crazy and grinning.* "That was an original Van Goh."**_

**Wright an co Anything Offices, 6:00 A.M, March 12.**

"Polly! Vera is in a pickle again!" Apollo, was jolted awake at the name of his girlfriend. "What about Vera, Trucy?" 'SHE IS IN THE DETENTION CENTER!" Apollo got up and shook Trucy. "FOR WHAT?" "Suspected of m-murdering Regina Berry." Apollo pushed Trucy out of the way and ran to grab his attorneys badge. Now he was headed out the door. But, Dizzeria beat him to it. "Now now, Polly-Wag, its impolite to leave without asking first." she stated with a mocking grin while waggling her finger back in forth, much like her mother did. "Move out of the way Dizzeria! My Vera is in trouble!" then, a searing pain shot through Apollo's body. Dizzeria had just whipped him. "Hey pal, visiting hours start at 9:00! Got it?" "Oh… Wait, how did you know Vera was in the detention center? No, NO! Gavin isn't taking this case, is he?" Dizzeria shrugged. "He is, and I'm heading up the investigation. You got a problem with that, pal?" she asked. "YES I-I DO! You cant get Vera convicted! She is so innocent. Also, YOU'RE A GREAT DETECTIVE AND WILL SURLEY GET HER CONVICED OF A CRIM SHE WOULD NEVER COMMIT!" Darn you chords of steel! Apollo thought. Just now, Gavin walked in, "Ah, hallo hoffnugslos verteidiger, wo ist meine detektiv?" This earned Klavier a slap across the face. "Just be glad I didn't whip you for calling Polly-Wag a useless attorney!" "Nein, Nein, I'm sorry." Dizzeria smiled. "Good, glad we agree Mr. Gavin." It had been one year since Phoenix had adopted Dizzeria. She had given Apollo the name Polly-Wag, because she was a Pokemon fan. She still used her whip quite extensively, and wore her trench coat everywhere. She had adopted a liking to graphic tee's, and denim short-shorts. She wore on her feet, combat boots. "Mr. Gavin, lets go investigate!" Gavin nodded and they left on foot. Apollo checked his watch. "Holy Fitzgerald Kennedy! It's 9:00!" Apollo rushed out the door and to the detention center.

_**Detention Center, 9:30 A.M, March 12.**_

"Polly!" Vera shouted. "I knew you would come to defend me! Oh, I just knew it!" Apollo was kinda weirded out. "Y-yeah.."

**Yaru: DUNDUNDUNNAnyi; nothing dramatic happened**

**Yaru: Awww**

**Anyi: Send us request of people you want dead, or to be convicted of murder!Yaru: and we will kill them for you!**

**Anyi: Yup!**

**Yaru: Reviews are tasty cake and ice cream :D**


End file.
